Demon vs reaper
by dead doll13
Summary: Rune was a new trainy. Will her Mentor Grell be able to protect her from the dangers of the job? warning rape and sexual content r&r please no flames 3
1. Chapter 1

"Grell senpia, where are you." The 14 year old shinnigami girl's voice echoed throughout the empty abandoned house. The small redhead, her blood red haired master Grell and Ronald Knox were meant to be reaping the souls of the inhabitants. When they got there they realized that the house was abandoned. When they tried to leave they had gotten separated making it hard to leave. Rune looked up at the sound of footsteps coming from the stairs. She quickly ran over to the stairs and looked around hoping that it was one of the other two. Sadly the only thing there was a small black cat that hissed threateningly and ran off across the landing. Rune looked around again and seeing no one pulled out her scythe and followed the cat which ducked into a room with a door slightly ajar. Once she pulled open the door she let out a scream. There on the floor were Grell and Ronald. They were bloody, beaten and bound. Her scream was cut short as a hand reached from behind her and wrapped itself around her mouth. Rune was shoved into the room and knocked unconscious.

Grell gained consciousness slowly his vision blurry. He felt heavy chains binding his hands to a large thick pillar of wood. He looked up to see Ronald on the other side of the stone room in the same condition. A small whimper came from his right. He turned his head to see his small apprentice laying on the ground bound and gagged near a small circle of chairs. He heard the door at the top of the stair case open with a bang as five sets of feet trooped down the stairs laughing and jeering about the recently obtained playthings.

Three of the five demons took their seats as the other two cut Runes bonds and drug her over to the circle. She was beginning to gain consciousness as she was forced onto her hands and knees and her dress was cut open leaving her with no protection. The taller of the two pulled down his pants and bent down in front of her. She turned her head away from him as he tried to force his cock into her mouth. He let out a small growl and grabbed her hair and forced her to face him. He forced her mouth open and shoved his cock down her throat causing her to choke. The other demon bent down behind her and forced his cock into her unprepared virgin hole causing her to rock into the other demon.

Rune was gangbanged until she fell unconscious to the stone floor. The demons left her there and grabbed Grell pushing him into the lap of a large demon. There was a loud bang from the top of the stairs and five or six shinnigami ran down the stairs. The demons were killed and the three victims were carried off.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys I am terribly sorry about how short chapter 1 was and how long it took me to make this second chapter.

Rune: Hurry up and tell the story I want to know if I get killed or not!

Grell: Yeah Dead hurry I want to see if Sebby helps me "heal" after such a traumatic incident - squeals-

Dead: Fine, fine just both of you shut up ok. You both are making me go crazy.

Shian: You people should read dead raiser instead of this. I like my story better.

Dead: Shut up and get back to your story if you like it so much. Now let me get back to their story!

The room was white and silent. Soft whimpers and steady breathing were the only noises in the room. Three beds were lined against the wall each holding a person. The door swung open silently and a black haired man walked in. His emotionless face hiding any hint of worry he may have been feeling. He went over to the bed farthest from the door. In it was Rune, a large gash went down the right side of her face. He took the chair right beside her bed and held her hand, rubbing the hair out of her face. She had been one of the easiest to handle out of all of the apprentices. He hadn't put her with Grell because he trusted him. He had paired them up because he trusted her to control him. To him it was all his fault that this had happened, he was the reason they were nearly killed. She whimpered and moved slightly her body was in a lot of pain. He looked down at her hand and followed it all the way back up to her shoulder. 26 bruises, on that one ivory, delicate arm there were 26 bruises. In total she had 9 broken ribs, her left wrist was broke, she had a fractured skull, a broken pelvis and several bruises.

Ronald stirred lightly in his sleep, the last thing he remembered was Rune screaming in pain. The room around him was silent, so he slowly opened his eyes. He was in a bright room, lying on a soft bed his shoulder wrapped. There came a soft noise from the other side of the room, he turned to see Will sitting beside Rune. Will looked like he was about to cry, Grell was still out a cut on his neck and forehead. Groaning he sat up with some effort, and nodded at his supervisor.

"How is she doing? Is she going to be ok?" his voice came out slightly choked.

Will jumped in surprise at the voice and smiled at the young blond.

" Yes I do believe she is going to be ok. She has several broken bones but I think she should be able to go back to work soon." He knew that would upset the younger male but he didn't want to seem as though he actually cared.

" How could you say that! She is 14 years old how could you be so heartless!" at this point he was gasping in pain and rage.

A nurse in a white dress came in with a syringe. "Mr. Knox you need to calm down it's not good for your health. I need you to lean back onto the bed and rest, if you can't do that I will have to sedate you." Ronald glared at her but didn't lean back or do as he was told. She stretched out his uninjured arm and rolled up his sleeve. As the needle broke skin Grell began to wake slowly. He looked around as though he were dazed and confused.

His eyes fell upon his broken little apprentice and he almost leapt at her. His eyes filled with worry and he began to cry at what had happened to her. Another nurse walked in with a needle full of the same liquid. She injected Grell just like Ronald had been and watched as his muscles relaxed and he settled back into the bed with an odd smile. Ten minutes later and both men were still like that, and Will was still beside Rune.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three days later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Rune woke up slowly her body ached and her vision blurred as soon as she tried to sit up. For a shinnigami she wasn't very good at taking a hit. Something stirred beside her, it was Will, he had been sleeping with his head on the bed. She looked around the room and saw two other beds. One held a sleeping Ronald while the other had nothing but Grell's coat laying on it. Once Will was fully awake she began questioning him.

" Master Will, where is my mentor?" her voice was like bells filling the room with their soft noise.

" It's your first day awake in almost a week and that is the first thing you ask? Do you honestly care that much about that no good pathetic waste of space? What is so special about him?" He was almost shouting at her in his rage. He could tell it was hurting her feelings but he didn't care. How could Grell be that important to her? It made him furious how could she, he had given her everything!

" How, how could you say that Will he, he is my mentor. I, I thought I was supposed to care about him. H.. he is like a father to me." With that she broke into tears. Damn her she was always so sensitive. He hated her for it but he couldn't be mad. She was right about the father thing. She became his apprentice at the age of 6.

Her nurse came in with a syringe full of whitish liquid. Rune squirmed trying to get away. " I don't want it please." Will held her arm still for the nurse while she struggled and cursed at him. She shook her head as she tried to fight the drug. It was hard to last very long, her body went limp and she relaxed.

" Master Alan can you help me I can't reach the upper shelves." The young red head called out from the back of the library. She was standing on the highest ladder trying to put some records back. Being only 5 foot 2, the latter 6, and the bookshelf being at least 15 there was no way she could put them away.

" Rune dear I don't think that you should be doing that. Your arm is still broken and Grell would kill me if you fell. Please get down I will get another to put them away." A young man with wild black hair peeked around the shelf to see her way above him. She sighed and made her way back down obediently. She was wearing a white summer dress with green ribbon trim. He couldn't help but laughing, it was a rare sight for a shinnigami to wear white. She looked up at him with bright grey eyes while he set more books onto the lower racks.

"Master Alan….. Um do you think that Will is going to let me go back into the field again? I really like working here with you but… i it's just not the same without Master Grell. Do you understand what I mean?" Her voice was laced with worry and she seemed on the verge of tears.

" Do not worry my little ad uzhasov. I know just how you feel Eric and I had the same issue. The thorns of death took my job away from me so now I'm a bookworm." He said this with a soft laugh.

" Shall we go and get lunch Master Alan? It is getting around that time is it not? I'm not entirely sure about eating on time and stuff." She blushed and batted her eyes innocently. He knew she hated herself for what had happened 3 weeks ago she thought it was because she had been careless.

He agreed and they sent for a servant to bring them tea and a light lunch out to the courtyard. Eric was out on a mission with Grell leaving the two alone for most of the day. After lunch they went inside for a little while and Rune played music for Alan. There was a loud disturbance outside the music room cutting her soft harp playing short. The doors flew open banging against the wall startling them both.

" Well, well, well if it isn't our little play thing. How are you doing sweetheart?" A deep rough voice echoed through the room. There were snickers coming from the people behind him. She looked up into the face of the man who had spoke and almost screamed. Apparently all of the demons who had hurt them hadn't been killed. The largest and biggest of the demons now stood in the door way with 8 or 10 underlings. Rune reached for her scythe that was hidden under her skirts while Alan did the same thing.

Isaac, the demon, had noticed that almost all of the shinnigami had been out on call so he decided to try and get a hold of his little pet. This time she would not live to tell the tale of what happened. Music drifted through the slightly open oak doors ahead of them. He smiled as she lifted her skirt up to her thigh and pulled out her scythe. With the press of a hidden button it turned into a large broad sword, way too big for her tiny hands.

Alan let out a scream of pain as the thorns tightened around his heart. He collapsed to his hands and knees, Rune dropped her scythe and ran to him. " M….. Master Alan p, please be ok. Help someone help!" She yelled for a servant or anyone but no help came. Blood dripped out of the corner of his mouth, he grasped his heart in pain. The attacks were getting closer together he didn't have any time left.

The demons, seeing their chance, ran to Rune and pulled her to her feet. Her wrists were bound to her neck making her wince. Isaac grabbed her hair and drugs her out the door leaving a dying Alan.

" Alan, Alan please help me! Aah p please. Let me go ow." Her screams filled the room and the hall after that as she was taken away. A loud slapping sound came through the door followed by a soft yelp, then a muffled screaming with more laughter.

Screaming filled the room, Isaac had been torturing Rune for nearly 3 hours now. He was trying to learn where the souls were kept once they were reaped. She refused to tell him anything, so he had tried to force her to tell him. She was only dressed in her slip and undergarments shackles around her wrists, neck and waist kept her from going anywhere.

" I am going to ask you one last time dear. Where does your kind keep the reaped souls? I could try and force the answer out of you in a more painful way if you won't tell." His voice had a sickeningly sweet tone to it. He lifted her head up by her hair and forced her to look up at him. Her eyes were going dull she was kneeling in her own blood. She was losing a lot of blood making her skin almost translucent.

"Answer me you whore!" Her head flew to the side leaving a deep gash on her cheek. It almost immediately began to bruise leaving a hand print where he had struck her. She pulled on her chains trying to get away, tears running down her face. " Fine if you aren't going to answer I will just have to make you. Mmmm I didn't get to try you last time but I will get you all to myself this time." He let out a low chuckle, he put his mouth really close to her ear and licked the lobe softly. Rune struggled and tried to pull away. He licked his way down her neck nipping and sucking roughly while his hands slid down her fragile frame.

" Please, please don't. Let me go p please. Aah please I don't k know where th they are." She was trying as hard as she could to get away. Nothing was working.

So what do you guys think so far is it good enough? Please tell me. I don't mind if you guys give me flames or really mean comments as long as they don't involve my sanity.

Rune: If you are a deaddoll does that make you like Drocell? If it does then why don't you leave me alone and write a story about him?

Dead: You guys are so mean to me you know that? I try to make your lives interesting and you go and hate on me why?

Drocell: _London Bridge is falling down falling down falling down. London Bridge is falling down. My fair lady. _^-^ Hi Dead you are my new sister.


End file.
